The present invention relates to a bicycle stop light which is automatically turned on to give a flashing light when the brake cable is pulled to stop the bicycle.
Regular bicycles do not equipped with any stop light. Therefore, when a bicycled rider suddenly stops the bicycle, the vehicle comes from behind may run into the back of the bicycle. This accident tends to happen during a raining day or at the night.
European patent application No. 89830160 (publication No. EP 337 956 A2) discloses a saddle for cycles, motorcycles and the like, which comprises a lamp at the back side of the body of the saddle, and a control switch fixed to the brake cable of the bicycle. When the brake cable is pulled to stop the bicycle, moving elements of the control switch are lifted to switch on the control switch, and therefore the lamp is turned on to give off light. Because the control switch is complicated, the cost of the saddle is high. Another drawback of this structure of saddle is that the moving elements of the control switch tend to be damaged when they are lifted excessively. Furthermore, because the lamp is installed in the saddle, they cannot be installed in a regular bicycle unless the original bicycle saddle is removed.